


Rain

by RosyPumpkin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Link gets sick, M/M, Mute Link, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: It's raining in Zora's Domain.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i just wanted to write sidon helping sick/injured link, but couldnt make it coherent, so i made it quick little sentences.

Sidon loved the rain. It was beautiful, making his domain shimmer and shine even more than it usually did. It made the earth smell sweet and the grass soft and the trees glisten. The rain brought Link, the Champion of old, and he felt so safe in the rain, guiding the hero to the domain. 

~*~

Sidon liked the rain. The sound was soothing above their heads. Sidon watched Link violently convulse and shake- a sneeze, he believed it was called, something Hylians do- and thought it adorable. Hylians were so funny. They sent the hero on his way up Mt. Polymous to fetch the shock arrows. They would quell Vah Ruta together. 

~*~

Sidon didn’t mind the rain, but noticed that Link did. It was the fourth time in five minutes that he’d coughed and sneezed, groaning and furiously wiping water from his eyes. Link seemed irritated, but insisted they go on to Vah Ruta. Sidon should have heeded the feeling in his gut- Link was so pale and shaky- but he had caved in, desperate for his kingdom to be saved. 

~*~

Sidon hated the rain. It would bring his kingdom into ruin, kill the land dwelling people, as well as himself and the hero on his back. He swam hard and fast, pellets of rain bruising his face and eyes with the force of impact. Link fired his bow at the ice blocks Vah Ruta attacked them with, but slowly his aim became less accurate. His arrows went flying in a desperate attempt to keep them safe, but blinded by the rain he missed again and again. Sidon heard a shout from behind him, and suddenly Link was gone, and he felt the crushing cold of ice. 

~*~

Sidon despised rain. More than anything in the world, more than Ganon. As Sidon clutched Link to his chest, running as fast as his infuriatingly short legs could carry him, he tried to block the rain but to no avail. Link still sputtered on rain and the blood that trickled down his face in rivulets. It was a sickening to look at; his face was ashen, his head split open, bruises along his neck and shoulders, just barely conscious. Sidon paid no mind to the squabbling Zora around him as he rushed down the corridors. He needed to get Link to a healing pool, now-

~*~

The rain irritated Sidon. Sidon drummed his fingers along the counter, trying to drown out the mocking sound of rain thudding above him. Link laid peacefully in the healing pool. Sidon focused on him instead. 

~*~

The rain made Sidon anxious. Link insisted they try again. This time Sidon held firm, the thought of bringing this precious Hylian out into the rain making his head spin. 

~*~ 

Link eventually convinced him to try again, and this time they were victorious. Sidon had never felt such relief in his life. The rain thundered on, but Sidon knew it would end soon.

~*~

The rain stopped. Pure joy flooded through Sidon as the hero’s form appeared before him in glowing blue light. Link was safe, finally, a ruddy color back in his cheeks.


End file.
